


Огонь и кровь

by Flying_Moth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Psychology, Vietnam War, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Гул самолётов, разрываются всё новые бомбы. Нас застали врасплох.





	Огонь и кровь

Оглушительный грохот ― и я вскакиваю с постели. Половины палатки нет. Горящий брезент, недоумённые лица товарищей, испачканные в крови, хриплые крики, беготня. В сумятице я замечаю, как один из них мечется из угла в угол ― да только без руки, лишь окровавленная тряпка болтается. Другой упал на землю и обхватил голову руками ― а лицо исказилось в гримасе и как будто стало чужим. И всюду огонь, всё больше огня. Бежать отсюда.

Вот я уже снаружи. Как я здесь оказался ― не помню. Вокруг всё так же носятся люди, вытаскивают раненых. «Дерево!» ― кричит кто-то, и я вижу, как прямо на меня падает горящая пальма. Отскакиваю в сторону, она пролетает в каком-то жалком метре от меня, обдавая искрами.

Гул самолётов, разрываются всё новые бомбы. Нас застали врасплох. Дрожит земля, и огонь, огонь вокруг. Всё смешалось в сумасшедшем фейерверке, а я бегу что есть мочи в лес, ноги сами несут меня прочь из этого ужаса. Вот уже не слышно криков товарищей, а грохот бомб становится всё более приглушённым. Спотыкаюсь о лиану и падаю...

― Опять?.. ― жена заботливо гладит меня по голове. Её ласковый голос возвращает меня сюда, на кухню. На плите горит огонь. Огонь.

― Выключи, пожалуйста, ― показываю на конфорку. Жена кивает и поворачивает вентиль. Огонь исчезает. А моё сердце не стучит ― трепыхается в бешеном ритме, и сама кровь внутри дрожит. Вот уже сколько лет прошло ― но этот кошмар повторяется снова и снова. Преследует ночами, не даёт покою днём. Кругом идёт мирная жизнь, но я по-прежнему на той злополучной войне. И я тысячу раз проклял тот день, когда впервые надел форму, ещё совсем молодой, едва закончивший школу. 

Я просто завидую тем людям вокруг, которые могут спокойно жить и наслаждаться жизнью. Гулять в парке с семьёй, играть с собакой, кидать ей палку и смотреть, как она приносит её обратно, довольно прыгает по высокой траве ― и не думать ни о чём плохом. У меня же каждый день наполнен огнём и грохотом бомб, и нигде не укрыться от этого. Я не жгу костры, не хожу в гости к другу, который поставил дома камин, не смотрю салют в праздники, а закрываюсь в ванной, чтобы не слышать его. И всё равно кошмар настигает меня, не даёт забыть ни на минуту. Словно вся моя жизнь прожжена насквозь.


End file.
